Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney (video) (Thevideotour1's version)
Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released in November 27, 1989. Made by the Youtube user "Thevideotour1". Plot Barney takes the Backyard Gang to the Allen Public Library and search for a book about fairy tales. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Jacqueline (Christine Applegate) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) The Story - The Three Little Pigs *Narrator (Ms. Stevens) *The First Little Pig (Michael) *The Second Little Pig (Adam) *The Third Little Pig (Howie) *The Big Bad Wolf (Barney) *The Three Little Pigs' Mom (Jacqueline) *The Three Little Pigs' Dad (Rupert) The Story - Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Narrator (Michael) *Goldilocks (Heidi) *Papa Bear (Barney) *Mama Bear (Ms. Stevens) *Baby Bear (Howie) The Story - Jack and the Beanstalk *Narrator (Barney) *Jack (Michael) *Jack's Mom (Luci) *Jack's Dad (Adam) *Jack's Brother (Jason) *Jack's Sister (Amy) *The Giant (Rupert) The Story - Peter Pan *Narrator (Ms. Stevens) *Peter Pan (Michael) *Wendy Darling (Amy) *John Darling (Adam) *Michael Darling (Howie) *Tinkerbell (Jacqueline) *Captain Hook (Barney) *Mr. Smee (Rupert) *Princess Tiger Lily (Tina) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Just Imagine #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Library #Once Upon a Time #Senses Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Books are Fun #Castles So High #The Clapping Song #Imagine a Place #Someone to Love You Forever #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his 1990 costume and voice. *This was the second time "I Love You" was sung at the end. The first was "Barney's Imaginary Trip to the USA". *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "Waiting for Santa". *The musical arrangements used in this video is also used in "Barney Goes to School" (same goes for the Barney & the Backyard Gang 1988 theme song). *Season 1's I Love You has the same vocals from "Barney in Concert", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1990 voice. *This is the first episode to take place to the Allen Public Library. *In the original release, the cover is blue. *In the 1992 re-release, the cover is green. "Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney" Previews 1989 Opening #FBI Warning #Kids Eductainment logo (1988-1992) #Barney Fan Club Promo #Barney & The Backyard Gang Intro (1988 version) #Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Backyard Show Preview (Six Little Ducks) #Three Wishes Preview (Mr. Knickerbocker) #A Day at the Beach Preview (Swimming, Swimming) #Barney's Imaginary Trip to the USA (The Airplane Song) #Auditioning Promo #The Lyons Group Logo (1988-1992) 1992 Opening #FBI Warning #Barney & The Backyard Gang Intro (1988 version) #Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Backyard Show Preview (Six Little Ducks) #Three Wishes Preview (Mr. Knickerbocker) #A Day at the Beach Preview (Swimming, Swimming) #Barney's Imaginary Trip to the USA (The Airplane Song) #The Lyons Group Logo (1988-1992)